


[Podfic of] Diplomatic Efforts

by ann_ciudad



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Angst, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_ciudad/pseuds/ann_ciudad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you think the best way to get access to the mines is to fuck the Clan leader into submission? Interesting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Diplomatic Efforts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diplomatic Efforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77229) by [ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag). 



Written by [Ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag).  
Text is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77229).

MP3 at Mediafire: [10.1 MB, 29:08](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qt9r24waqdet6yb/Diplomatic_Efforts.mp3)  
M4B at Mediafire: [13.6 MB, 29:08](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d8g34txjjirrn9v/Diplomatic_Efforts.m4b)


End file.
